El Arrepentimiento de Rin
by camilo navas
Summary: Basado en el comic con el mismo nombre. Pensamientos de Rin antes de ir a desmantelar el Gran Grial y que se concentran en la culpa y el mayor arrepentimiento que tiene en su corazón


**Pues como dice en la review, se me ocurrió hacer este fic por el comic que se basara en gran parte (por no decir todo :v) algunas cosas al final, también digo que si alguien quiere el link para leerlo, que me lo mande por PM.**

**Los pensamientos serán en primera persona y estarán escritos así:** _"..."_

**Cuando hable el narrador o el personaje estarán escritos así: **...

**Los pensamientos normales serán asi: **_..._

* * *

**El Arrepentimiento de Rin**

_"Esta es... la historia de mi mas grande arrepentimiento"._

_"Todo esto. Comenzó después de ese incidente"._

_"Y entonces fue que nos separamos"._

-Phew…- suspiro cansada una ya adulta Tohsaka Rin de 27 años, limpiándose el sudor de la frente al dejar unos libros en una mesa.

Además de los libros, había frascos y otros objetos y papeles en la mesa delante de ella que eran parte importante para lo que iba a hacer después.

-Bien, entonces...- se dijo a si misma, viendo los objetos frente a ella. -Aun con todo esto, sigo dudando de que pueda ganar... ¡AGH! ¡Idiota!- Se llevo las manos a su cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello. -¡La victoria es la única opción! ¡Como líder de la familia Tohsaka no puedo permitir... esto...!- Se calmo al ver algo fuera de lugar en la mesa.

Vio un libro que era diferente a los demás, algo mas simple, además de que parecía tener una foto dentro, ya que una punta de papel se mostraba afuera del libro.

-¿Esto es mío?- Pregunto extrañada, era la primera vez que veía ese libro.

Abrió el libro en la pagina donde estaba la foto, aunque por un momento pareció quedarse congelada al ver la foto y quienes estaban en ella.

Era ella unos años atrás junto con un chico pelirrojo, el chico parecía estar a punto de caerse del puente mientras que Rin tenia una expresión sorprendida.

-Espera... ¿Por que aun tengo esto?- Pregunto confundida, tomando la foto en su mano.

La atmosfera se lleno de silencio, el aura de la mujer cambio de una molesta a una algo triste.

-Ha pasado tanto... desde la ultima vez que vi su rostro- dijo Rin en un tono de culpa.

-_En ese entonces, pudo haber sido algo trivial. O tal vez era algo importante- _era lo que comenzaba a pensar Rin al ver esa foto

La imagen de una mano tratando de levantarse con poco esfuerzo para alcanzar un brazo se manifestó en la mente de la pelinegra.

_"Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el desapareció"._

Rin levanto un poco la foto para mirarla mejor. Era como si estuviera hipnotizada viendo la foto, que era como una imagen de un pasado que parecía ser hace mucho.

_-Para ser honesta, yo, apenas y lo recuerdo- _pensó con una tristeza que ni en sus pensamientos manifestó.

Retrocedió unos pasos hasta sentarse pesadamente en su sillón, bajando el brazo que seguía sosteniendo la foto, mirando fijamente al techo.

_-Con el paso del tiempo, mi conexión con el, lenta y de forma gradual se ha ido desapareciendo... espera. Ahora lo recuerdo-._

-No, no fue así- se respondió a si misma sus pensamientos con un suspiro.

"_Mi conexión con el, termino justo en ese momento"._

La imagen de Rin y Shirou viéndose de perfil, dándose la espalda al otro y en medio de ambos una brecha que parecía romper la imagen se mostro claramente en su cabeza.

_-Lo que esta en mi mano. No es mas que los restos de un fantasma- _vio de reojo la foto. _-No es como si pudiera usar esto para ir a donde el esta. Yo ya... no lo merezco. La entrometida Tohsaka Rin ya no existe-._

Una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios, mientras se daba cuenta de una verdad que no había podido ver hace tanto tiempo cuando mas debió de haberlo echo.

-...Claro. Ahora lo puedo entender. Yo debí haber... tomado su mano en ese entonces- dijo Rin, sintiendo como el corazón se le estrujaba de culpa y dolor.

La imagen de Shirou pasándola de lado, mientras que ella solo se quedaba mirándolo con una mirada perdida llego a su mente tan fresca como si hubiera sido ayer.

_"Me pregunto por que no lo hice en ese momento"._

_"¿Tenia miedo tal vez, a lo que podría sucederme si elegía acompañarlo, o simplemente orgullo?"._

_-Esa casa... Sakura. El dejo atrás todo lo que le importaba- _la imagen de una niña de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, una mujer adulta de cabello castaño corto y la de su hermana se manifestaron en su mente.

_"El ideal que el busca. Sin duda alguna se desvanecerá"._

_-Siempre fue un necio- _pensó con algo de ironía, recordando la imagen de una mujer rubia y con armadura. _-Ese idiota... sin duda se convertirá... en algo que no reconoceré-._

Ella ya podía imaginárselo; la espalda de esa persona, una figura que sin duda no reconocería si la viera en persona, y que honestamente, ella no deseaba ver.

El sonido del timbre de su casa la saco de golpe de sus pensamientos. Dejando la foto de lado camino hasta la entrada de su casa y la abrió para ver a su invitado.

-... Te estaba esperando, Profesor- saludo Rin al hombre de cabello negro largo y con lentes frente a ella.

Waver Velvet, o Lord El Melloi II como era mas conocido saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, listo para ir al punto de todo esto. -¿Acabaste con tus preparativos?- Pregunto de manera seria.

-Claro. Todo esta listo- respondió Rin con confianza.

-Maravilloso- dijo el Lord, sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo, girándose para salir. -Muy bien. ¿Deberíamos comenzar entonces? Hay que ir a desmantelar el Gran Grial- declaro con determinación.

Rin observo un momento a su antiguo profesor de la Torre del Reloj antes de sonreír con determinación. -Por supuesto-.

Ambos sabían que lo que iban a hacer era contra la voluntad de la Torre del Reloj, probablemente perderían todo el prestigio y títulos que habían ganado a lo largo de años y esfuerzo, pero como supervivientes de una Guerra del Santo Grial distinta en el caso de ambos, no querían que otra vez hubieran muertes y victimas solo por los deseos de la Asociación de Magos y por un deseo que tal vez no se concedería o lo haría a cambio de vidas humanas.

Rin tomo su abrigo rojo y siguió al Lord, ambos dispuestos a cumplir su objetivo.

_"La culpa y arrepentimiento que tengo nunca se ira"._

_"No cuento con una segunda oportunidad"._

_"Pero si fuera posible... por favor. Si existe algún otro mundo"._

Como de algo imposible, la Rin adulta paso de lado a una Rin mas joven, posando un momento su mano en el hombro de la segunda antes de seguir adelante, mientras que la Rin mas joven extendía desesperadamente su mano, sujetando con fuerza otra.

_"No permitas que el se vaya"._

Shirou miro hacia atrás, viendo que Rin sujetaba con fuerza su muñeca, detrás de ella estaban Saber, Sakura, Taiga, Ilya y Shinji, todos viéndolo a el. La expresión de Shirou era de asombro y confusión.

En alguna otra parte del mundo, en un desierto desconocido, Shirou despertaba de una siesta que había tomado por el cansancio. Su cabello, ojos y tono de piel eran completamente diferentes a como eran originalmente; cabello blanco, ojos grises como el acero y piel bronceada.

Shirou miro confundido a su mano que estaba elevada delante de el cuando despertó, estaba sosteniendo la joya roja que siempre traía, y que probablemente fue lo que comenzó todo para el.

_"Además"._

Después de unos segundos, Shirou comenzó a ponerse de pie, aun había una guerra que tenia que evitar o muchos morirían si no lo lograba.

_"No importa lo que pase en el futuro"._

_"Te lo suplico"._

Shirou comenzó a dirigirse al lugar donde ocurriría la guerra que tenia que evitar a toda costa, sus pasos quedaban marcados en la arena detrás de el mientras avanzaba.

_"Por favor, hazlo feliz"._

* * *

**N/A: Pero que sad ¿cierto? Ese era el punto. **

**Hablando honestamente, la primera vez que leí el comic me llego al alma, ya que siempre me pregunte como habían reaccionado o pensado Rin y Taiga ante lo que le paso a Archer cuando estaba vivo y lo ejecutaron, creo que el comic responde un poco mis dudas y espero que con este fic también lo haga con alguno de ustedes.**

**Comenten sus pensamientos y que les pareció, esta seria mi introducción a las historias de Fate, y no creo que este sea mi primer Fic, tampoco el ultimo Fic Sad que haga.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


End file.
